1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an automatic search system and a method thereof, and more particularly to an automatic search system and a method thereof applicable to a mobile apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, robots are widely applied for industrial purposes and robots gradually replace humans to perform highly repetitive or dangerous tasks.
For example, in the industry such as automobile manufacturing and electronic product assembly, mechanical arms can do works such as welding, quality control, inspection, and assembly. In the military field, robots can be used to do works such as demolition and ammunition removal. In civil and building engineering, the mechanical arms can be used to do works such as gutter digging, bricklaying, spray painting, and ceramic tile installation. In resource exploration, the robots can be used to do works such as mining and oil exploration. In environmental protection, the robots can be used to do works such as cleaning, environment analysis, and air detection.
In addition, interaction-based robots are also gradually developed to assist work that requires interaction with people. For example, currently, care robots for taking care of older people or patients, security robots for home security, or service robots capable of interaction with people are released. It is believed that in the future, more and more types of robots are going to be designed to make the life of people more convenient.
When the robots perform tasks, parts might need to be replaced for different works. For example, a cleaning robot can use nozzles having different structures for cleaning, and an exploration robot can choose drill bits of different materials for digging according to different geologic conditions. Additionally, robots usually need power supplies to maintain their operations. Although some robots have embedded batteries, robots still need power supply through sockets due to large power consumption.
In order to make a robot full automatic, it becomes an object for persons skilled in the art on how to search for a socket and connect to the socket without manual assistance. Currently, some persons skilled in the art already help a robot to search for a socket by adding sensors on the socket and the robot and providing the two with positioning information. However, such a design only enables the robot to search for a socket installed with a sensor. In order to enable the robot to find more sockets, sensors need to be installed on a plurality of sockets, thus resulting in high-use cost and inconveniences in use.